Different
by yuuki24688
Summary: Being in a gang consisted of blood sweat and tears- the two leaders had experienced it first-hand. They were both strong in their own ways, neither willing to give but what's a gang with it's fair share of fights? When one decides to take it to a whole new level, they find themselves throw in an entire ordeal. Will the guns and blades clash or will they settle it like normal people
1. Prologue

**Hai~ I'm back with another SE fanfic! *rolls my eyes* it's a gangsta story and hope you like it. I think.**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

The moon illuminated in the starry sky, laughing with blood dripping from its mouth. A shrill sound of cheers rang in the air, breaking the eerie slience of the night."Blade's game new leader! Revenge!" I smiled triumphantly as i accepted the prized dagger. I, Maka Evangeline Albarn, commonly known as Revenge was the new gang leader of Blade's game. My jade green eyes glistened in excitement as i held out the dagger, shouting. "Tonight onwards! We will rule the streets!" They cheered back at me and I grinned wide, happy that my gang had already accepted me. After a few more exchanges, we split into our different ways.

Blade's Game was one of the most wanted gangs in Death City, Neveda. Due to such circumstances, our rules dictate that we were to change our looks and names to avoid getting caught outside of the gang. Thus, i streaked my hair red, purple and black and wear mostly black. In the entire gang history, only one gang was on the par with us, the Gun Takers or as we would call them, the wimps.

The gangs were sworn enemies since forever,they were the guns and we were the blades. We could never come in terms with them and we clashed constantly, they would always push us away like they were almighty and superior. We'll show them who's the boss. Well mostly everyone has their secret to keep and I'm not an rare exception to it.

**In school~**

Draping my hair around my eyes like curtains, i desperately tried to push myself to class in the crowded hallway. This was probably the only decent school in this region, if you tried to overlook the fact that the other schools had more than three-quarter of their school population under illegal things. In school, i was the undispute queen of stuttering. That's right, I'm the nerd, geek, dork or what ever you like to call it. I was pretty much left alone unless i provoke someone.

Absorbed in my own thoughts, I knocked into someone, causing my books to fly in the air and promptly landing on someone's pedicured feet. _Ugh, how I hate pedicure._

"Watch where you are going, geek!" Liz spat as she tossed her hair and kicked my books away from her as i scampered as fast as i could to retrieve my books.

"S-Sorry." I stuttered as i hung my head lower in embarrassment. God forbid me being clumsy. I really wasn't that clumsy at all, I was rather graceful for my age but acting is needed for some cases.I thanked my lucky stars that I managed to reach class before the final bell rang even after causing a chaotic scene, I pulled out my notes for Stein's biology class. Not one person dared to be late due to the 'you either come early or the next thing you know, you are on the dissection table.' rule he had set.

Once when I came to his class late, he threatened to change my skin to sandpaper. Till this day, I wonder how he came up with such cruel and sadistic punishments. But than again I'm pretty sure I won't make it out alive if he ever trys to dissect me and he can be sure he scarred me for life.

"Well class, seems like every one is early, we'll start with an interesting dissection of snake shan't we?" He gave us a sadistic grin as he turned his screw, probably thinking on where he should make the first incision.

Looking at the fresh piece of paper on my desk in disgust, I knew tat it was going to be a gruesome scene again. As the hissing and screams from the snake commenced, along with Stein's maniac laughter, I tuned it all out, debating whether I should hold rendezvous with my gang.

It sound rather promising and added a little thrill to the night, so it'll be fun. Tearing the paper into strips, I scribbled:

_Blade's game is in game tonight. Usual hideout._

Nodding at the note, I signed a cursive _R at the bottom, making a mental note to deliver it to all my gang members that were in this school. The news will spread to the others in another school, no doubt._

For what seems like forever, the bell finally rang. Heaving a sigh of relief, I gathered my books quickly and stuff it in my bag before braving the crowd outside. Acting clumsy was a good thing for me sometimes. I could easily pretend to bump into lockers and slip the note into the vents of the lockers without any suspicion. _This is going to be so easy. _I thought to myself as I hid my smug look with my hair.

Unbeknownst to me, I didn't realise that people were staring.

* * *

**Just a short and sweet prologue! As stated, there would different names for the SE cast along with some OCs, so try and guess who is who huh? The first reviewer will get am interesting PM from me. **

_What's on my fic__ rack:_ you must be wondering, what the hell is this? Here, I will be introducing you one of my Favorite fanfic every chapter so let's kick things off shan't we?_  
_

If you love the angst and the suspense, you are bound to love this well-written fanfic by **Fantasty Fan Girl** or for short, FFG. Her fanfic **178 days** is one of my upmost favs as it is definitely SoMa material. I mean, who doesn't love a little drama?

I personally love this story as it is so dang good, the content is thrilling and It lulls me in to continue reading, you just wouldn't want to put it down. It is really touching and I don't think you can find a fanfic like that anywhere else. So get ready your Kleenex if you want to read it huh?

**That is all for this chapter and see you in the next update. Leave a review for me would ya? **


	2. Chapter 2 Irritating bodyguards

**I'm back for chapter 2~ The first reviewer is SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid and you will be receiving an interesting PM soon! I'm really new to this gangsta thing so if you have any criticism for me please leave it in the reviews! It would really help!**

**Disclaimer: I would have known if i ever own Soul Eater**

* * *

Leaning against the lockers, his red wine eyes followed the weird ash-blonde hair girl who never seemed to show her eyes. It seemed like she knocked into almost everything that it could possibly leave a dent if she was strong enough. _What a klutz_. The thought rang in my mind as he snickered a little.

"Soul." A distinct low voice called out, catching his attention.

"Kazuki... What do you want to report?" He said lazily, silently shouting at himself for losing sight of that ash-blonde girl. She seemed so…. _Intriguing_.

"Didn't you hear that Blade's Game has a new leader?" He whispered and his eyes widened in amusement, his lips curving into a smirk.

"What's your point?" He quirked an eyebrow at his friend, trying to make sense of the situation he was presenting to him.

Kazuki stepped 20 feet away before he texted him. _Make friends with her and end this pointless fighting._

"Are you crazy!?" The albino roared, unable to believe what he sent. Blade's game would never do that, they have their own dignity to hold. They were know for how notorious they were by claiming territory quickly, if they did make peace with them, chances are that they would wait for the Gun Takers to let their guard down and strike at them, wiping them out and claiming victory.

"That is actually a good idea. We don't need to lose more men." Someone said and he quickly swung his fist, ready to attack whoever that was a threat.

"Dude, listen to your god and chill, it's just Dmitri..." Black*Star grinned as he patted his leader's back. Soul gave him a bro fist and grinned.

"You should listen to one of the best at calculating. We've lost enough manpower over the years, it has to stop." Kid remarked, joining in Dmitri's idea which made Kazuki smirk. He groaned internally, knowing that if more than half of his gang were with this idea, they would be correct.

"So _Eater_ what will be your choice?" They asked in unison as they crowded around him, waiting for his inevitable reply.

His voice dropped to an octave and taking a commanding ring, he gave my toothy grin. "It's a go."

"What's a go?" Akira said breathlessly as he was sweating really hard.

"You'll know later, just spread that there would be a meeting." He grinned cockily.

"Why are you so sweaty anyway?" Kid asked as he took in Akira's appearance, thinking of how unsymmetrical he was right now. _One drop of sweat was rolling down his face too fast then another!_

"Please please please wipe your face with a handkerchief!" Kid begged as he bowed ninety degrees and stretching out the handkerchief to him.

"AKIRA STROUD GET YOUR GOD DAMN ASS HERE HOW DARE YOU PRANK ME!?" Amaryllis, his little sister screamed in rage as she raced down the hall all drenched. His eyes widened as he ran away from his terrifying brunette sister again. He never learns.

"We ought to get ready for what lies ahead huh?" Soul murmured as he slipped his hands into his pocket, his gang following closely behind him.

* * *

Opening her locker, a note fell out. Rin Kizura quickly snagged the note while it was in mid air before it hit the well-polished tiles, reading it in haste as she knew that she should burn the note as it was evidence. Evidence for the police to find out about their leader.

_Blade's Game is in game tonight. Usual hideout._

Smiling slightly at the note that seemed to brighten up another boring day, she flicked open her lighter and lit the paper into flames.

The burning paper fell tragically to the ground, turning into ashes, _nothing._ She prayed that no tears or blood will be shed as she preferred lesser death and destruction. As the flames burned out, she looked expectedly at the direction of her sister's locker.

Her sister's tired grey eyes met hers as a small grin tugged her face as she knew that she sent the silent prayer all the same. They only had each other in the world, no one else left. If one lost another, they would surely be incomplete.

They burned the other note and left for home, getting ready for the inevitable rendezvous that would hopefully not take their lives. Being in a gang was a tricky thing.

Elimination constantly happened after all.

* * *

Rushing into her house, Maka quickly slammed the door behind me before she put my plan into action. _No time to spare Revenge._ She thought as she took a quick bath and dried her hair and streaked it with lots of purple, red and black. Letting it dry, she checked the phone to see the status of how many gang members are ready to go.

The ash-blonde leader groaned internally when she saw so many messages.

_To: Revenge_

_From: Ellaine_

_Rev we should celebrate you becoming a gang leader at a club! _

"That sounds kind of pleasant..." She murmured to herself and it has been ages since our gang partied. The previous gang leader was so serious about everything, always claiming land and they've been to more funerals of gang members than celebration of losing none. They were kind of glad that she got assassinated by the Gun Takers even though they were usually loyal to their own leaders but she was too power-hungry, they couldn't take it anymore.

As she was the second-in-command, she easily stepped up to the top without any troubles.

Idling enough, she tossed on a navy blue tank top and black leather jacket and slipped her mile long legs into a black skirt and fishnet leggings. Positioning my fingerless gloves correctly, she put on my combat boots and jammed my dagger into thigh holster.

_Rule 3 of Blade's Game, never go anywhere unarmed._

Treading my fingers through my hair, she tied it into a side braid to keep my hair out of my jade green eyes, something she only did in a gang. _You're hardly remembered when you don't look someone in the eye in school._ Kami's advice rang in her mind. Hers was kind of weird; it was a rare green that was passed down from her mother.

_I really ought to stop thinking about my eyes!_ She urged herself while heading out; being self-consciousness was a big no no for a leader.

Strolling down the streets of Death City, I took a few detours around the buildings in case if anyone suspicious was following me. I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw the run-down mansion in sight.

The once lush green grass that was filled with life was now dull and withering from the weeds that took every possible nutrients it had, the trees lost all its leaves after all the years of abandonment. The scene before was more haunting, the dismal mansion fell into disrepair, the water pipes that were visible we're so badly corroded that water was trickling down in brown rusty patches. The window glass was covered in so much door that you could barely see through and many were broken, making wind howl as it passed. The bright colourful colours of the mansion were peeling off with the dull grey colour of cement visible to the world.

Passing through the huge gates that were rusting from all the rain it's faced, it was near collapse. Maka wondered briefly why they had yet to take down the mansion that they had our usual hide-out in. She made my way slowly into the mansion, careful with door as it was about to fall off its hinges. The rickety wooden staircase was steep and creaked at every step she took as she made my slow descend to the basement; the only sign of civilisation was a yellow faded photograph on the wall.

Swinging open the door, she came to the basement, the only place in the mansion where there was life. Her gang was gathered around the spacious place with some hip-hop music playing and they were messing around by dancing and singing along. The couches were pushed to side and weapons were placed on the mahogany shelf. She smirked at their carefree attitude as her feet tapped to the beat. It was so great to see them again.

"Blade's Game! Are you ready to party?!" The green-eyed gangster screamed on the top of her lungs while jumping like a maniac, making her gang members cheer.

They quickly made an exit out of the room the mansion as they headed to a club that they've claimed as theirs for a long time: New Wave.

Sauntering to the front while we earned glares and cussings, they went straight to the bodyguard who was making a horrible attempt to flirt with some girls who were looking at him in annoyance. Pitying them, Revenge waved at Trish and Beth to go forward and deal with him.

They sashayed their way to the bodyguard, catching lusty stares on them as many boys check them out. The rest of Blade's Game sent death glares at them, making them back off in fright as they snickered at the great skills Beth and Trish have when it comes to making people embarrassed.

Biting their lips seductively, they drawled one of their nails against the bodyguard's chest as they batted their eyelashes which immediately caught his attention. You don't get two hot girls flirting with you a lot after all.

"I was well umm wondering if you could uh..." Beth said hesitating as she twirled her hair and lean against him, making him blush. Revenge smirked at that knowing that he was getting turned on just about now.

"GET THE FUCK OFF THEIR ASS OR YOURS IS GOING TO STRAIGHT TO ALASKA," Trish snarled, glaring frostily at him and the glare could possibly burn a hole in his skull.

"Look girls, this is a club, don't make a ruckus with me or you'll never get in." He growled out as he cracked his knuckles, looking peeved.

"Is that so?" The sisters from Brooklyn said simultaneously, looking indifferent as one fixed her cowboy hat with a devious grin on her face and another checking her nails.

"Yes it is," He returned the grin easily as he flexed his beefy arms. So he thinks he can win by strength? _First mistake you've just made big boy.  
_

"Well then you're wrong." They said triumphantly as they quickly punched him, easily leaving him with a swollen cheek. He spat blood on the ground as he tried to grab the sisters which they missed easily as his reflexes were rather slow.

They pointless fighting continued and we started to have a crowd, she decided to end this fighting as they really didn't need any one to bring out the guns or more bloodshed for the matter. Today was for celebrating, not mourning.

_Enough of this._ She thought silently, as she quickly stepped to their defence, catching his weak punch that he tried to impale on her friends.

"So this is how you treat someone who provided you protection?" She said coolly as she twisted his hand like it was rubber which made him groan in pain. He stared into her eyes as fear slowly clouded over it and she easily slammed him on the ground, her combat boots jabbing into his ribs. _Pathetic man, like you deserve to look into my eyes._

"Rev, let's stop this, we're here to celebrate, not kill." Natalie said quietly as pulled her shoulder back, making me snap back to her focus. Smiling reassuringly at her they stepped into the club.

Thumping music blared from the six feet high speakers, shaking the ground with its bass vibrato, the DJ giving an incredible mash-up that was slightly rockish but yet easy to follow the beat, the disco ball flashed different dark colours giving the place a very mystical feel. The place reeked of alcohol as we looked down from the second floor where hordes of people thronged the place; they were gyrating wildly, grinding their hips against each other seductively and each with their own intention for the night.

Most of the gang went straight for the dance floor with every intention to dance their head off before they got drunk. Letting them have their fun, she ordered a shot and gulped it down, feeling a fire settle in her stomach and the horrid taste of beer on her tongue. Like she cared anyway, her alcohol level was quite high after years of practice and she was no longer a lightweight.

Her hands hovered over the dagger in her thigh holster when someone familiar slipped into the seat and whispered in her ear.

"Revenge, leader of Blade's Game, I have a deal to make with you."

* * *

**I know that you have been seeing some weird names so I'm just going to list everything here!**

**Akira Stroud, Rin Kizura and Kaira Kizura belongs to Promedial Falls, an excellent author. Kaira is the girl with the tired grey eyes.**

**Well Amaryllis Stroud and Dmitri Alekseev belongs to Lialane Greast another awesome author! There will still be a few more making their debut but we'll see how it goes.**

**Ellaine is actually the gang name for my OC Sayuri Illene and Kazuki Kade is my OC too.**

**Trish is Patty and Beth is Liz so you get the point, they changed their names! If anyone can guess how i made their gang names leave it in the reviews! You'll get a special treat from moi. Moving on to less complicated stuff.**

_What's on my fic rack_:

Hey readers are you up for another different writing style? If you are, then you've got to check out this uber cool fanfic called** Diary of a Runaway** by **Ms. Issippi**!

I love this particular story as it talks about the daily struggles of our favourite Brooklyn demon pistol sisters and it's being described so vividly and literally everything, mark my words EVERYTHING is covered as the story processes on. It sort of gives a behind-the-scenes image diary entry style which is refreshing and new as not much people can pull that off well.

Just a little plus, there are even touching scenes of how Kid helped them before they agreed to be his weapons as no one goes down without a fight right? If trust was that easily earned, i would have everyone's trust by now~ However, that's not the best part. The best part is the beginning f the story where they talk about how Liz started smoking and it fills in tons of gaps. So get ready you reading glasses and start reading (and possibly crying) your hearts out!

_Has this Grim Reaper killed us?_

- Liz Chapter 20, Diary of a Runaway

**Hope you liked this chapter and review, fav and follow would ya!**


	3. Chapter 3 Eater,the leader of Gun Takers

**SO SO SO SO SO DAMN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!(technically not really late since i had to update my other fanfics too xDDD) I've been having a terrible headache that's been keeping me from sleeping, rehearsals that give me hell and i only had chocolate as my only source of comfort ;_; This had been a difficult chapter due to the experiments of different P.O.V so to be exact, this chapter is going to suck. Sorry about that. Enjoy and don't forget to fav, follow and review would ya ;) **

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter yuuki24688 too! Thanks~**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Soul Eater, i wouldn't have this Fucking headache (mind my cussing)**

* * *

The green-eyed gangster quickly ducked under his chair as she pulled out the curved blade, holding it at his throat. The bartender looked frightened but she quickly smiled and asked the bartender to walk away which he did, gladly.

"I wouldn't if I were you, _Eater_." She hissed as she pushed the knife closer to his throat.

"I wouldn't underestimate you either." He smirked as he pointed the pistol at her chin. "I don't think you can slice faster than the bullet going into your head." _Damn him and his reflexes. _

"What makes you so sure?" She retorted as she smiled deviously at him. She could already count the ways to end his miserable life.

"Shall we settle this the easy or hard way?" Eater's voice came out smoothly, no fear, no nothing. He was a strong man and _she_ knew it.

Disgruntled that she had to release her nemesis when he was an easy kill now, she grudging let him go, the knife still steady in her hands. "Only this once Eater, consider yourself lucky."

"Well let's settle this pleasantly shan't we?" Eater grinned, showing his sharp jagged teeth. Somehow that looked vaguely familiar to Revenge but she simply brushed it off as she waved one of her gang members over just as Soul did.

They flitted to their sides, ready to do whatever we commanded. "Check any weapons on us and take them out and then allow the leader to go" Revenge said as she pointed to the VIP room. "To that room. Clear?"

"Alright." Valkyrie said as she started to check Eater. Watching in amusement, she wondering what he had armed himself for the day.

Valkyrie sank down gracefully on her knees and started checking his legs and game across something bulky. (This definitely sounds so effing wrong) She quirked her eyebrow before easily pulling out twin pistols. "Very nice gun choice. A twin Knight Hawk pistols..." Said as she marvelled the unique pistols.

She placed it quickly on the table as Revenge rolled my eyes and she slipped her hands easily into his pocket and pulled on a pocket knife. She swiftly checked his jacket after that and managed to get more guns, mainly pistols.

"Gordon, do the honours of checking Revenge for me." (Guess who Gordon is xDDD If you guess it correctly, make sure you check your PM inbox for a sneak preview of the next chappie~)

"I'll take out some of the weapons myself, I ain't handicapped." She said in a sickly sweet voice as I took out the prized dagger from her thigh holster, a pocket knife, placing the curved blade down.

Gordon, seeing that Blade's Game leader was done, moved his hand swiftly. Revenge was an honest person; she wouldn't lie about not having weapons when it wasn't necessary.

Ordering a tequila pop as she entered the VIP room, sinking into the red lounge sofa and cooing at how comfortable the seat was. Eater followed suit, his tension yet released. He couldn't possible calm down at the enemy's territory and from the looks of how fast she could place a knife at his throat; the odds were definitely not at his favour.

"So what is the deal you want to make?" Revenge said as she drank her shot and asked for another.

"You don't like to beat around the bush do you? It's a treaty."

"Of what kind? I ain't making any kind of treaty with a damn fucker like you until the conditions are stated." Revenge sneered.

"Look bitch, I'm trying to settle this while its calm so quit cussing already." He scorned.

"Asshole..." Revenge muttered under her breath, her fiery gaze never leaving his blue eyes. (He changed his eye colour!)

"You don't harm any of my men, I won't harm yours." Eater stated smoothly as he slowly slipped his multi-coloured cocktail.

Unable to reign in her anger, her tight on her glass cup tightened so much that it shattered into pieces and she grabbed his black hoodie with both hands, her jade green eyes wild with hate. "You got to be fucking _kidding_ me. After all my comrades that you killed in front of my eyes your expect me to forgive your sorry ass!? You're crossing the line _Eater_. You know easy is it to end your tainted life!?" She hissed through her clenched teeth.

"You killed as many men as I did Revenge!" He protested loudly as he easily freed himself from Revenge's grasp.

She let out a dark laugh before looking impassively at him. "You know how fucking easy it is to kill you right now? A simple toss out of that window or a glass shard to your neck. Or I would do the pleasure of strangling you myself." Revenge cackled maniacally, her mind slowly losing to madness. She could never forgive him in many life times; he killed her only friend Maggie.

"I'm pretty sure your comrades would want to end this fighting too. It's gone for too long Rev. You knows that well. Do you want me to sign it with my blood?" He said sarcastically.

The ash-blonde girl cocked her hips, not giving a damn in the world that her hand was bleeding and it was on her jacket. She would deal with it later. "How about, I kill you; sign it with your blood on your body then maybe I'll agree. I'll gladly preserve your body and hang it up too! "Revenge suggested.

"And don't call me Rev; you don't deserve such an honour!" She snapped, peeved by his insolent attitude.

Eater shuddered slightly at that thought but kept his cool. "You should ask your gang members about this decision too. It's their life,"

Revenge stopped in her tracks, shocked by his sudden proclamation. What honestly did her gang members want? She vowed that she would stop all the death and destruction and here she was, provoking her enemy. She was speechless.

"I-I'll agree to it, IF"

"If what?" His blue eyes shined with unbarred excitement, he was winning the agreement which is supposedly a good thing.

"You tell me one thing about your life outside your gang, "She demanded eagerly.

"Alright, I'm really popular." Eater said as he scratched his head, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Once she heard that she allowed herself a little smirk. _Too Easy. He's Soul 'Eater' Evans. No wonder his shark teeth looks so god damn familiar..._

"What about you?"

"R-Revenge has some-something to do with my middle name. Can we seal the deal now?" The petite girl said hesitantly, stretching one of her hands out. Eater grinned in delight as she gave one firm shake.

_Revenge has got something to do with your middle name huh? Well we'll see what we can do here._ Eater thought to himself. Nothing is better than a good mystery after all.

Revenge swiftly opened the door, only to see most of their gang members' tumble onto the ground. Both leaders had evil glints in their eyes, knowing that they were eave-dropping the entire time.

"Do you need a bashing?" Revenge smiled as she cracked her knuckles, no hostility in her voice at all. From the dark aura that was surrounding their ruthless leaders, they knew they were dead meat.

"Well uh we were just walking past ya know?" Aki commented as he tried to slink away by using his smooth talk which was failing horribly.

Eater punched the wall mercilessly, leaving a hole in the wall. His voice dropped a few octaves, gaining a deadly ring in it."I am in a desperate need of a punching bag right now, care to lend me your body?"

"You can use the tables!" Trish suggested as she laughed merrily, prancing around the room. The other gang members sweat-dropped her, wondering how the hell she could be so carefree when she was in a life and death situation. Thank god they didn't have their weapons or they would have dropped dead a minute ago.

5 minutes later, the gang members were in a pile like a mountain after some severe bashing earned from their leaders.

"Serve 'em right..." Revenge huffed under her breath as she smoothed her skirt. Eater smirked at the comment, glad that he wasn't the only one punishing them or his knuckles would be bleeding by now.

_I might actually like this girl._

* * *

What's on my fic rack:  If you love battles, violence and shouting, you are going to love this story by **Malthazar Lord of Shadows**. It is this ridiculously awesome fanfic called **You're in the Army now!**

This is one of my hard-core favourites that was recently updated (yahoo for that!) and I'm telling you, it will keep you glued to your seat and you'll be dying to read to find out what's next. The army in this thing is very extremely strict, especially if you have a blonde blue eyed Sergeant Major who shoots you whenever you disobey! Things get worse when you have an idiotic blunette friend who causes trouble for you and makes the basics camp hell.

But no army is complete with a certain pig-tail woman. The albino along with her just adds a sweet romance that makes me squeal from all kinds of challenges, be it life and death or something worse. If you're a SoMa fan you'll be fangirling(unless you're a boy) yourself through the story as they get evitably closer and so is the battle of the Fords.

Read this story but make sure you get ready your sunscreen or you'll get a tan from standing too long under the sun!

**There I'm done! Hope you enjoyed it a lil. *whimpers* Please don't forget to check out my other fanfics too pretty please :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Troubles in the park

**I could just kiss you guys for giving so many favourites, follows and likes. Sadly, I want to keep my first kiss intact so suck it up :P Here is a late update of Different due to a writer's block and I hope you enjoy!**

**Anyways lease follow at yuuki24688 and make sure you check out my other stories like **_**To Trust**_**, **_**Love is Complicated**_**, **_**Mixed Enemies**_** and **_**One Word Prompt**_**! Thanks~**

* * *

"Can I have this dance milady?" Eater grinned cockily as he held out his hand, inclining towards her slightly.

Making a face at the leader of Gun Taker's 'gentlemanliness', Revenge turned him down. "I don't dance."

"Are you sure? Or are you just a coward?" He challenged, only to get Revenge's blazing gaze on his blue ones.

"You're on Eater." She seethed as she asked the DJ to give her something more upbeat for a mash-up. The DJ nodded fearfully as she dragged him to the dance floor, looking smug. She'll show _him_.

Dancing smoothly to the beat, their easily synchronized their movement after years of dancing in the club. Everything changed when Eater pulled her in possessively such that her chest was leaning against his well-toned abs.

"Trying to dance dirty huh. Two can play at that game." She whispered huskily in his ear as one of her mile-long legs curled around one of his, the other raising up such that it was perfectly straight. The black-haired leader made a skilful attempt as one of his pianist fingers stroked her leg but was quickly cut short when she twirl to the back of him, holding him by the waist.

The ash-blonde gangster didn't stop there; she went down on her knees against her nemesis's back, being pulled between his legs, only to meet his eyes again. Being spun in and out until her back leaned against Eater affectionately, his jagged teeth grazed her skin wordlessly as she gasped, her face hidden in the darkness and facing the moving lights of the club.

"You asshole," She growled as she slipped out of his iron grip as the song ended and their gang members cheered at them for putting a good show, claiming her weapons that lied on the table. She whispered cooing words to the prized dagger, apologizing to it for leaving it alone. Eater followed suit, stalking her into the cold, damp night.

It was drizzling slightly as the duo dashed across the road, making cars skid to a halt as they cussed at how reckless they were but the two leaders didn't care. They wanted to escape from reality as it was Twilight, it a beginning of a new day but they couldn't escape what was awaiting back home, a demanding family for one and a broken for another.

Solitude seemed like the best for both of them as they just sat on the swing, huffing cold air. Winter was approaching; it was rather obvious, knowing how much the temperature dropped over the past few weeks.

They were so wrong when they thought they were alone. The nearby bushes rustled too much for the gentle breezed that passed to handle, there was definitely something lurking. Their eyes perked up, ready to arm their weapons at a moment notice.

Out of the blue, masked men jumped out of the tree above them, shocking a pair a little, they swung over the railings and guarded each other back to back, one armed with a dagger and the other pistol. Eater tossed a pistol at Revenge which she flipped and adjusting to it.

_There are about 13 men here..._ Revenge thought as she made a quick head count, thinking of how to finish them off easily without leaving a mess.

"Alcapone. What business do you have with us? Didn't I finish enough of your men a few months back?"Eater hissed as he struggled with the urge of ending his life with a bullet in the head. Revenge looked warily at the pissed gangster, wondering why he allowed one of his enemies to escape. Maybe he wasn't that ruthless after all.

"You see Eater, I have too many men that are ready to die for my cost and you know how easy it is for me to escape in all the chaos you caused in my manor." Alcapone grinned wickedly at him, his jet black eyes filled with hatred.

"I've enough of this." The dagger expert murmured to her temporary ally as she darted forward and closed the distance between her enemy in a few strides, slitting a throat and putting a bullet in another.

Eater didn't falter either, his confident close combat skills as he kicked someone in the guts sending them back before incapacitating them with a bullet in the stomach or the thigh, making some lose balance with a quick 360 degrees sweep of his leg before stepping on their ribs and ending their miserable life with a dagger to the heart.

Determination and skill were shown on the leaders face, their only target right now was Alcapone. Charging forth recklessly, she quickly tried to slash Alcapone such that her hand was a blur, failing horribly as he grabbed her hair, leaving her dangling in the hair.

"You mess with the wrong people old man. You're a million years too early to defeat me." She growled, not feeling any pain in her scalp; she was too well-trained to feel any. She made a painful jab in his rib which made him stumble back and let go of her, making a little groan before she shot him in his left leg, making his attempts to run rendered useless.

She was about to take a steady aim at his head when she felt someone breeze behind, a maniac smile on his face, ready to shoot her in the head. She froze, not moving.

_How could I let my own guard down!?_ She screamed internally at herself, thinking on how stupid she looked right now.

"Leave that girl; she could make a nice slave." Alcapone smiled deviously as he tipped Revenge's chin up to scrutinized her face. Ignoring him, she looked down at the ground, admiring the smooth and slick surface of the stone walkway.

Meanwhile, Eater was finishing off the last few men, shocked to see Revenge in the grasp of two men who were eyeing her as if she was a prey. _What a womanizer jerk._

Climbing up the tree,** (A/N: I know plenty of you are wondering why he's climbing xDDD)** He quickly positioned the butt of his Barrett that he found to steady it and took a quick shot, thanking god that there was a silencer on it. Alcapone looked at his fallen minion in shock, numb with fear.

Maka gritted her teeth, knowing that she had been saved by her nemesis as she pressed her dagger against his throat, signalling for Eater to shoot as she moved her head aside, giving him a clear aim.

He smiled smugly as he easily killed Alcapone, jumping down the tree and giving Revenge a light punch on her shoulder.

"You owe me big time."

"I guess I do..." She sighed in exasperation as she took out a cloth to wipe her blades dry from all the crimson red blood that had gather on it. They were thankful that it was raining; it would wash away the blood bath from the soil that had happened earlier. Clearing up all the evidence that they had been there, they scampered off, leaving the police on their own devices to find something out.

_Your enemy will become your saviour one day so love thy enemy._ Maka laughed at the irony as she washed the streaked colours off her hair along with the dry dull red substance that had stayed on her even after walking in the rain. _Soul Eater Evans is the leader of Gun Takers huh? How interesting._ She mused as she drifted into deep slumber, hoping that what tomorrow would bring will be exciting.

Soul took off those annoying contacts and washed the temporary dye off his hair, glad to see his familiar albino red-eyed self again. The only question that constantly entered his mind was this.

_Just who are you Revenge?_

* * *

_What's on my fic rack:_ We've seen so many fanfics so far and yet one we had yet to cover was to be lied to. Well that's exactly what I'm going to bring you! It is **Thee Underground** by **omnenomnom**! (Weird name)

It's been a recent favourite of mine that I've just read and I just love its content. When Maka Albarn finds out all about the life that had been stolen from her years ago, she was shocked to find out that she was a meister.

In her world, meisters and weapons were considered the abomination of evil due to the horrid deeds that completely did not do. She digs down deeper and finds out about her real father and along with that she gains new friends and even a partner who was a scythe. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere but there aren't happy endings in all stories. Will she be able to prove to the people in her new realm that she's something more and can she survive the war that she must join? Find out in **Thee Underground**!

Weapons and Meisters are evil. They burn our crops, ransack our cites, and steal our children

_-Thee Underground, Summary_


	5. Chapter 5 Files

**La la la la~ Welcome to another chapter and as you know, randomness is cherished everywhere. Thank you thank you! Let's get out with this shiat (This is not a typo! I purposely made it that way) Please follow moi on Twitter which is my pen name and read my other stories like _One Word Prompt_, _To Trust_, _Love is Complicated_ and _Mixed Enemies_ pretty please? Ugh why am I begging? Moving on!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, I wouldn't have enjoyed writing this chapter!**

* * *

Pulling his black and blue hair friends into the Janitor's closet, he was about to turn on the light when he felt sharp objects pointed at his throat.

They were way _too _precautious.

"How dare you point that at me," The albino boy half-yelled, keeping his voice low.

"Sup bro. What do you need from your god?" Black*Star saluted him with two fingers, wondering what his leader could possibly want.

"I need you to help me find out the identity of Revenge."

Amber eyes widened as he grabbed Soul's shoulders, a feral growl ripping in his throat. It was involuntarily but it sure did the trick to tell them how severe the situation was. "Are you insane? This won't end well, you know that?"

"That seems awesome!" His other comrade grinned wickedly, his eyes sparkling with possibilities on how to sneak into the main office to steal the files.

"However, think of the gains if we succeed." Soul urged, having the principal's son on his side for this current mission would easily make the odds in his favor as countless of times where they got into trouble it was Kid that fabricated the fake evidence to prove his Father otherwise.

_Not if I blackmail you first….._ Maka thought silently as she leaned casually on the wall, eavesdropping on their animated discussion to find out who she was.

She must admit that they devised their plan rather well, opting out on any other girls except the dumb blondes. She was a little peeved at their comment; they judged people way too easily.

"Being the daughter of a vice-principal helps too~" She muttered darkly as she went to pay a visit to her father.

Being calculative really comes in handy sometimes.

**Outside the vice-principal's office~**

Maka glared at the name embedded on the tag, wanting so badly to tear it off. Instead of venting her anger on the name, she used it creatively on the door knob such that it had to be replaced.

She hated this place so much as it reeked of her father's awful taste of his cologne.

Watching in disgust as her papa flirted with his secretary that was probably half his age from her looks, she was falling for his act and he would probably drag her to the nearby hotel with every chance he had.

Putting a stop to this, the vice-principal's daughter slammed the desk so hard that it almost broke into half. The secretary scampered back to work and a face a little flushed with embarrassment while her red-headed pap tried to snap out of his womanizing act.

"Papa I would like to have my file." She said with mock innocence, her eyes closed and refusing to show him the anger in her jade green eyes.

"Why ever do you need it?" The vice-principal tried to calm down, a bead of perspiration trickled down his forehead as he fidgeted nervously in his seat. He knew that his ex-wife had all the authority over her daughter and he did not know what she would do to him.

Giving him an awkward smile as if it was an embarrassing thing, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I need to check if they've gotten any information of mine wrong like they did previously."

"What went wrong with it?" Her papa leaned in, curiosity brimming in his blue eyes.

Waving it off expertly, she put in an excuse that would trigger a lot of emotion in her father which was rather common since he was really emotional in any situation.

Spirit stood up in shock, his hands cupping his face. "How dare they….."

"Fight for your rights papa!" His ash-blonde daughter cheered with fake enthusiasm as she leaned in her seat. "Don't forget to tighten your security!"

"Why so?"He asked curiously. That was suspicious as it was a demand that she seldom made, she never really cared about what condition her school was in, let alone the security of it.

Cocking her head, she grinned. "Hunches."

"Anything to make you happy sweetie." Spirit returned her grin with a small smile before scurrying off muttering something about Maka being past her rebellious stage.

_Men are so easy to lie to when you know what buttons to push._ Maka smirked deviously, wondering when that albino boy would stop revealing his plans openly. She expected him to be smarter but he proved her so wrong.

Her papa came back with a look of relief on his face, handing the file to her. He won custody over her after all. Looking through the file briefly, she wanted to take the black pen on her father's table and scribble all over his name before tearing the paper into shreds.

One can dream.

"Thanks papa!" She smiled happily as she closed the file and slipped it into her bag, giving him a peck on the cheek to make him forget that she took the file.

She made her way to the CCTV room with every intention to see what they were doing.

**Meanwhile with Soul~**

"Coast is clear!" Soul hissed at his partners-in-crime, seeing that there was no one in sight near the file room.

They already had their plan set; they only had about ten minutes to finish everything, that was the time limit set for his gang to distract the staff in the office.

Kid's breath hitched as he sensed that the security level of the school had increased and held his friends back from taking another step.

"Don't trigger the alarm. There are pressure plates in this room that have been activated."

"Damn that pervy old asshole…." Soul cussed under his breath, hating that he didn't know where the plates were. **(A/N: I didn't want to use lasers as it would have become a spy movie or I would have made someone jump in the scene and play a spy song!) **

"Follow my lead." Kid whispered as he carefully placed his foot on the floor, doing a front flip to another spot. Soul watching in awe but realized he wasn't as skilled as his friends. He would probably break their cover before anyone does.

"How about you two get the files while I stand guard?" Soul hissed, stepping out of the room after receiving a quick nod from his friends that were concentrating to see where there wasn't any pressure plates.

_I should have some fun….._ Maka grinned as she activated the pressure plate beneath her fiery gangster friend, triggering the alarm.

What happened next threw Maka off her seat, trying to muffle her laughter so she would not get caught.

Black*Star being the ultimate idiot tried to wrench the entire file cabinet out of the ground, thinking that he was strong enough to do so. Only to be replied by a miserable failure, he was thrown out of balance and sliding across the floor over more pressure plates.

Kid being the sensible one face palmed himself and looked through every cabinet, grabbing files before dragging his friends out of the room.

_You bunch of dumbasses….. _Kid growled, wondering how stupid they could get at times. That was probably the only reason why he tagged along with them: To get them out of trouble.

The ash-blonde student made her escape through the back door, smug that her plan had worked perfectly the way she wanted it to. Slipping the CCTV tape into her pocket, she reminded herself to make more copies later.

* * *

_What's on my fic rack:_ Something related spies always make me squeal in delight at the action involved. Don't you think so? Well this is **Killer Combination** by **Irony's Friend**.

The thing about this story is Maka is a secret agent who thought her partner Soul was dead. However, it all changes when one day she asked to assassinate someone and stumbles over Soul's house. She was shocked and gets 'kidnapped' when all Soul wanted was information. She couldn't believe it, she was happy and at the same time angry to see him. What will she get through this entire ordeal?

**Hope this was enjoyable and if it was don't forget to leave a review, fav and follow for me alright? And I probably wouldn't be able to upload any chappies for my story as I will be dead tired when I get home today so please bear with me would ya?**


	6. Chapter 6 This is war

**This is a really short chapter and it's more like a filler so I hope you enjoy it. I'm genuinely sorry about how short it is . If you don't have your fill, check out my other stories alright?**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not own my yours truly.**

* * *

**During lunch break~**

"Amy, why out of all time to bring up the bet now!?" Akira hissed involuntarily, not very pleased with his little sister's stunt.

Amaryllis grinned widely. "I think it's a perfectly good thing to do on this boring day."

Their friends already gathered around them in anticipation of the penalty, namely Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, the Thompson and Kizura sisters, Jaxten, Sayuri and Kazuki.

Maka was stabbing her cold straw with her fork mercilessly in a quiet corner she called her own for her entire school life that she usually ate and read at until they intruded into her personal space. Now it would never be quiet.

As much as she liked seeing Akira getting owned by her sister, now was definitely not the time when she just wanted solitude.

"But this is SCHOOL Amy, what if mum sees the tattoo?" The brown haired boy grunted as he gripped onto his brown hoodie.

"If mum even cared about us, she should have known that I skipped a few grades and joined you in high school." Amaryllis said sarcastically as she snapped her fingers and at the signal with a purple haired woman appearing behind her.

"Good point….." Akira said, looking a little embarrassed. His friends snickered at his failure to persuade his sister, knowing how he was usually soft on her.

"Bring on the penalty!" The Thompson sister cheered.

"That would teach you to not make bets with a con-artist eh Aki?" Soul teased.

"Shut up." He snapped, hating every moment of it. Maka was silently giggling at her corner and Soul swore she saw that she had green eyes like Revenge but quickly shook the thought off when the purple haired woman dragged him to a table and took out her equipments.

Kid tossed a hundred on the table and the entire gang shot quizzical looks at him. "Put it on the other arm too so it will be symmetrical."

"Kid!" Akira groaned as an evil glint appeared in tattoo artist eyes as she started to cleanse a part of his skin, singing a merry tune. She was way too elated about earning big bucks today.

At the end of the lunch break, Akira ended up having his sister's face on both his arms and his friends rolling on the floor laughing as they desperately tried to catch their breath and Maka was the only sensible one to go to class.

"What are you guys still here!?" Miss Azusa bellowed as light glinted off her glasses, roughly sending a mind message to scurry their asses to class or they were in serious trouble.

"Mr. Stroud, you stay. Why are there tattoos on your arms?"

Akira shot a death glare at his friends who were disappearing past the double doors of the cafeteria as they tried hard not to guffaw loudly.

"So is that tattoo permanent?" Rin asked as they dashed down the hallways to their class.

"The ink comes off easily if you scrub really hard but I decided to make it look more real by adding the tattoo procedure." Amaryllis chuckled, quickly settling in her seat before class started.

"Very smart of you." Kid said approvingly as they pumped their fists.

Meanwhile, Maka was sitting at the corner of the class, wondering what happened to Akira. She predicted that from the smug looks on their faces meant it went all too well. Good for them.

The time passed awfully slowly as she got tossed by paper balls and useless pens, she couldn't wait to look at what text her gang members sent her as it was vibrating constantly in class and the faces of her girls hardened, almost like they were trying really hard to hold in their anger or sadness.

She had a bad feeling of what really happened.

Finally when the shrill sound of the bell rang, she quickly darted into the nearest located rest room and flipped open her phone, almost smashing the mirror after seeing the devastating news.

One of her gang members was killed mercilessly and was hung like a flag on top of a building.

Gritting her teeth, she pounded herself on the wall, calling herself reckless and stupid for trusting men. They were all liars who broke promises no matter of how huge the penalty was. For that, they were going to suffer big time.

Sending a quick text to her gang members, she hoped that she could catch the Gun Takers off guard. The culprit would never want to admit himself or he'll get beaten to death by Eater.

_Prepare for the biggest fight of the century._

_Rev_

* * *

**Cliffhanger much~ But you'll still love me won't ya? Let's move on to the last part of the chapter!**

_What's on my fic rack:_ From armies to airships, we've seen it all. But let's get even more down to Earth and it drops us off at one thing: High School. The story we are talking about is **if I was a boy** by **nutferrero.**

It's not a typical love story like R&J but I love it all the same. When Maka's best friend and her crush Soul decides to get serious with relationships, it breaks Maka's heart. She knew that she was a 'dude' in her trio but she doesn't want to be seen that way.

When someone finally treats her the way she wants, how will Soul react when he was the one at fault that his friends start to drift away? Can he change it once and for all before it's too late?

**That's all I have to offer today and hope you like it! Leave a review for moi and don't forget to hit the favorite and follow buttons!**


	7. Chapter 7 Vengeance

**You guys must be so mad at me right now for not updating for a week or more. As much as I don't feel remorseful (being honest here) I'm still sorry about it xDDD. Hope you forgive me and don't flame my story lol. Well do check out my other stories like To Trust, Love is Complicated, One Word Prompt and Mixed Enemies (my poor co-writing friend got grounded so it's on hold currently). **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, I wouldn't have spent the week where I didn't update anything to satisfy my One Piece obsession.**

* * *

Revenge could barely contain her anger that was possibly bursting through the roof as she patiently waiting for Eater to arrive to the destination they agreed on. There could only be two outcomes to this and she knew them fairly well.

One was that the culprit never did tell them and is probably cowering in fear right now while he stupidly allowed his own leader to risk his own life for a fight that was heading his way.

The other was that he told them, got his punishment and yet Eater was coming to settle the treaty again, if it doesn't succeed they would probably all end up dead.

"Revenge, what do you want?" His low voice infiltrated the night, breaking the deadly silence of the alley that was wide enough for them to fight.

"You answer my answer first. How many men do you have right now?"

"All gathered here, probably lesser than 60." Eater answered good-naturedly as Revenge looked over the heads covered in hoodie. She was thankful it was less, no matter how angry she was. She didn't really hate blood but it felt weird not to be remorseful after killing people.

"So what do you want?"

"Well someone broke a treaty and shall we give them a round of applause when it was only the third day it was made." The ash-blonde gangster said sarcastically as she stopped flipping the dagger, holding it pointed at the black-haired leader's direction, contemplating how she should shoot as if he was a dartboard.

Catching the hostility of Revenge's voice, the Gun Takers quickly drew their guns out and pointed in the direction which made her grin wider. The blast of a flare gun suddenly resounded from at least 50 feet away as four huge pails of ice cold water was dunked onto the Gun Takers, wetting their ammunition as the Blade's Game charged forth, letting out battle cries.

"Any sight of him?" Beth hissed as she lifted her gaze from the fight as she scanned the area for the sinister spiky blonde hairdo of Giko. **(A/N: Guess who this is!) **

"Sighted." Sin murmured in a low tone as she took a quick shot behind the dumpster which earned her a scream of cry as someone limped out, shooting in their direction.

Trish let out a laugh as she dodged the bullet with ease, shooting his shoulder and making him drop the gun as she fired a few more. The four girls wanted nothing for him to die for killing their member.

Meanwhile, the battle below them was gruesome. Blade's Game was on incapacitating people with their skills as they feinted and lunged with ease whereas the boy gang was punching people with fist and the few with knives were stabbing and going for the obvious kill.

The raven long-haired gangster ducked down as a bluenette swung his fist. Natalie really didn't want to injure the man that didn't seem to know her as his pupils showed no mercy, a star shape in it. Natalie swung her arm as she smashed him down to the ground. She quickly kicked him away from her as she darted a few feet away to help her friends.

"How many people are there? Why do they seem endless?" Revenge gritted her teeth. She heard gunshots rang in the air and knew pretty dang well it would be really soon that the police would intercept.

She let out a shriek of pain as she felt something impale into her skin with a sharp jab. She quickly pulled away and weaved around, only to meet eye to eye with Eater as she clutched onto her injured waist.

"Don't you know backstabbing is a cowardly act?" The green-eyed girl sneered as she flicked her knife towards his head which he barely dodged but it pierced through his hoodie and hair with success.

"Well so long as it's effective but now you're unarmed." He grinned wickedly as he charged at her, hoping that it would find her heart.

Revenge predicted his movement as she slid underneath his legs and punched him in the cheek before taking the dagger out of her thigh holster. Like she would go anywhere without an extra weapon.

Spitting out a little blood as he rubbed his sore cheek, he weighed the pros and cons. She was definitely better at close combat then he was but it was worth a try since she was injured already.

He flipped his knife as he charged but with less success as she sparred it easily, her combat boot boots with a short knife stuck to it stabbed the meaty part of his thigh. He winced in pain as he kicked her a few feet back as they panted quick breaths.

Eater swung the knife recklessly as she went down as she kicked him in his groin and made him tumble onto the floor in pain. He didn't stop and swept his leg tripping Revenge and catching her off guard as he returned the favor of impaling the knife into her leg.

She gave him a death glare as she kicked his sculpted face away and punched his eye, pissed off at how dare he injured her only source of escaping if it had to come down to that. Speaking of the devil, the sirens were heard as she stepped on his ribs before limp-running away, cursing as she knew it was bound to attract a lot attention tomorrow due to the injuries they had.

Revenge slammed the door shut as she continued to hiss through her clenched teeth, the injury in her waist was killing her inside out. Her blood dripped onto the wooden floor and she groaned; knowing that her father would not be pleased that she got injured.

Carefully, she ripped her shirt open to reveal the cut, wincing as she touched it gently.

"God, I'm bleeding so much…." She muttered.

Lighting the needle under a fire, she slowly and painfully stitched up the wound. As she moved on to the stab wound on her leg, she felt a breeze rush into her house and flicked the scissors to the direction to the window, shocked to find injured Beth and Trish.

"Save Patty. Please. I know I shouldn't have come barging in." Beth begged, dropping all kinds of formality.

"Glad you do. What did this girl do again?" Revenged sighed, placing Trish on the table and surveying her wounds. For some odd reason, the Brooklyn sisters always refused to go to the hospital no matter whether they were in the brink of death.

"Pa-Trish decided to be idiotic and jump down our hideout for shooting."

Bewildered, she looked at Trish as if she was crazy. "That's on the third floor!"

"Exactly."

"She's nuts."

"Pretty much."

The two girls rubbed their temples in exasperation as they tended to their own wounds, hoping the fall knocked some senses into the dumb blonde.

"Any way how did you get in?" The green eyed gangster accused.

"Fire escape route." Beth murmured.

"Then you are as mad as your sister."

Wiping her sister's forehead, she stated. "Maybe it's genetic."

"No such thing."

"We better get going."

"That would be for the best."

With that final comment, the sisters limped out of her house, Beth wondering why there weren't any pictures of herself or her parents.

* * *

**Shockingly, we are at the end. Hope you enjoyed and if you did leave a review, click on the fav and follow button if you haven't.**

_What's on my fic rack: _We've nailed most of the kinds of stories with hopeful success that the amount of viewers improved but let's go for something better. I introduce to you **Cafe Evans** by **incapableOFcomparision** or as she likes to call herself, iOc.

When an ash-blonde student needs a part-time job, she is offered one at Cafe Evans but little did she know what she had gotten herself into as she worked there longer. The staff is friendly and she made many friends but the one that catches her attention the most is Soul Evans.

They had a thing and they both knew, will Soul give Maka up in the end? Things get weirder and the hurricane stirs, a red-skinned person pays a visit and makes her more curious. What could that man possibly want from this little cafe? Find out more in the story and it's guaranteed to appeal you!

And if you love this story so much, don't forget to go to the next sequel **Finding Home** that is still ongoing.


	8. Chapter 8 Staying strong

**Sorry for the late update! This chapter will be slightly interesting and I hope you will enjoy it though it took a ridiculously long time for me to write. Please do check out my other stories especially my new one called Wishes which is a Christmas Fanfic which I sincerely hope you will enjoy. Leave a review for me alright?**

**And there will be an OC called Emery Grimwell that is created by SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid who will be a small character in this chapter and she starred big time in The Tainted book which is also an awesome fanfic I recommend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I do own a set of books for the Hunger Games Trilogy.**

"Holy crow." Maka croaked as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was probably the worst bed hair in the u

* * *

niverse, she was way too pale (and she was already really pale), her wounds needed changing and she had to limp to walk around and each step hurt a lot. To make things worse, the weather was too freaking hot for her to wear a hoodie and jeans to go to school.

As much as she loved to not go to school, she knew that her papa was an overprotective stub who practically stalks her on everything she does in school and if he found out that she didn't go, he would send out a search party for her and bang down her apartment door.

_Ah hell with it._ She grimaced as she slipped into her jeans and simple blouse; something different from her usual nerdy outfit. Hopefully it wouldn't attract any unwanted attention to her.

**In school~**

"Soul, what happened to your cheek?" Black*Star laughed as he poked his swollen cheek that had pretty colors of blue and black.

"Unless you are dumb or blind, you should know or I could demonstrate on you." He faked a smile.

"No thanks bro." The bluenette scoffs as he did one of his laughs.

Looking at the corner of his eye, he saw that weird and clumsy ash-blonde geek passed by as she tried to hide her limping that was known to the world. Vividly remembering that he gave Revenge a stab in the leg, his mind started to run wild.

_Could that girl be Revenge?_ He shook his head at such an erratic thing. _Impossible. Revenge is so much more….. Charismatic. _

His doubts continued to fill his mind but being that girl's friend won't hurt right? Sauntering up to her as she visibly stiffened as she sensed his aura, he leaned casually on the lockers beside her.

"Hi there." He mentally face palmed himself, thinking how stupid he sounded. Soul 'Eater' Evans should not be nervous about such things because he is always cool.

Maka bent her head lower, trying to get away from the albino boy as it was odd for him, the popular dude to talk to a geek like her. Slamming her locker shut, she took a side step and tried to get to class. Life sucks when your enemy is having the same class as you.

"So what's your name?" He stated smoothly, keeping up with her pace easily as he got stares from the people in the hallway.

_What does this bastard want?_ Maka sighed internally before putting her charade on the road. "G-Go a-a-awa-away."

"Don't be so cold; just tell me your name." Soul grinned; he would definitely get his way.

She squirmed a little as he got a little too close for comfort as his arm casually brushed against her, knowing something was up. "G-G-Go away…."

"Come on, answer me." He murmured seductively as he cornered her against the door, his crimson eyes boring into hers when he could barely see it through her thick ash-blonde bangs. It took all of Maka's will not kick him in his groin and she wished so much for the ground to open up so she could escape.

"Maka chop." She said softly as she landed her biology textbook into his thick skull and quickly running away which made the pain excruciating.

"That damn woman is strong…." He muttered as he rubbed his sore spot on his head.

Soul continued to pursue on trying to be the headstrong student day after day as his suspicions rose as her file wasn't present no matter how hard they searched and simply no one had ever tried so hard to avoid him before.

It sometimes made her late for class just to take longer routes around the school to not see him or he would continuously pester her about just being friends which was getting out of hand. She feared that she was suspected and she managed to keep hidden after such a tedious time to get a minus for class participation.

Let's be frank; barely three quarter of the class knew her name and she had every intention to keep it that way. She couldn't shake that albino boy off as hard as she tried even after a few well-placed Maka chop, she only summed up he had no fear for pain and his skull is exceptionally thick.

"W-W-W-W-What d-d-do y-you want?" The ash-blonde student feigned fear as she let herself get cornered by some members of the Soul Evans fan club.

"Soul has been paying way too much attention on you and we are sick of it." Emery sneered as she purposely pushed Maka harder back to the wall.

The stutter queen debated whether she should let herself get bullied like she always does or she could make the girls fear her. Option 2 sounded more appealing though.

"For that we are going to have to punish you." Emery grinned wickedly as she took out a steel ruler and tapped it lightly against her hands but strong enough to make a slight slapping sound. The girls behind her were al smiling devilishly, thinking that the geek would just let herself get beaten and they could claim Soul for themselves.

"That's where you are wrong." She said quietly, tucking some of her hair behind her ears.

"What did the royal shyness say?" Emery giggled nervously as she never heard Maka speak full sentences without stuttering and there seemed to be a dark aura emitting out from her. It was really uncommon for her to do such things; the whole school knew that damn well.

She was the girl with good grades and someone who sat at the back of the class not to catch any attention with a perfect attendance and was always in the good books of the teachers for having hand up her work on time and someone who them to use to ask her to do their homework which she did flawlessly such that the teacher wouldn't believe them.

"I said that's where you're wrong." She enunciated loudly, the hostility in her voice extremely thick.

"How dare you talk back at me." Emery hissed as she swung her steel ruler which Maka caught and twisted it such that the black-haired girl's hand went along with the ruler which made her wince in pain.

The slap from the ruler left a red mark with a slight sting as Maka yanked it to her, forcing Emery to lose the grip of it or slam against the wall which both made Maka exhilarated as it left that bitch weaponless and on the ground.

"I've waiting for this for such a long time." Maka cackled madly as she cracked her knuckles, inching closer to the girls who were taking a step back hesitantly.

The ebony-haired girl staggered to her fit and she aimed for Maka's face which she dodged easily, pulling her forward and slapping her face which left a satisfying red mark. "That was for all the damage you caused to me." Maka sneered as she pushed her to her group of followers.

"You are not to tell anyone of this incident you clear?" Maka hissed as she grabbed the books that dropped onto the floor before walking out of the bathroom.

Soul watched curiously from a distance as the mysterious ash-blonde girl came out of the bathroom unscathed which was really uncommon and a few minutes later, the group of girls came out with their knees slightly shaking and the leader clutching onto her face.

He knew he had to get that weird girl into his gang if she stood up to those girls. With a triumph grin, he walked away.

* * *

**If this is my first time announcing here, heads up to you guys as I need you to help me on something. One of my stories is coming to an end and I need you to choose a new one I should start on. Only the votes that is on the poll which is on my profile count. **

**Unwanted** - **望まれていな****い**

Maka had a life that anyone would want; but she wanted none as she felt incomplete. Escaping to Death City, she wishes to start anew. Will her wish come true or will her past catch up with her once again?

**Awaiting Death - ****死を待つ**

Kidnapped and sold to a circus that children were torture and cries could be heard every day; people there wanted nothing more for Death to take them away. Everything changes when they were saved, would they run and join an association they never knew possible or will they embrace death again?

**Just a game - ****ただのゲーム**

Trapped in a mind-whirling game, the Spartoi is forced to fight on to survive as they were trapped in a dimension. Will they get out of there alive and back to the real world or will their life end tragically there?

**Choose wisely, you only have one choice xDD**


	9. Chapter 9 Risky move

**Sorry for not updating…. I was almost drowning in my homework, I was stuck at the 392****nd**** word and I didn't want to throw something that was half-assed at you guys. This is seriously short and its all I can update so don't judge! Check out my other stories if you're bored and you could PM to remind me to write XDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!**

* * *

_Is he nuts? _Maka asked herself, bewildered by his request.

Out of all things to expect out of Soul 'Eater' Evans, she never expected him to be an utter moron as he was known as a calculative person in all of gang history. Yes, he was a pessimist but his intelligence level was awfully low that it could make her laugh. She didn't even want to be his _friend _and he wants her to be in his _gang_? **(A/N: It rhythms!)**

Refusing to answer his retarded question, she walked away; thinking about the pros and cons. She could definitely spy at what he was planning; but it was beyond ridiculous to join him. She wanted to be ready if there was an ambush from his gang as he didn't want any more injuries coming from her gang. Maka Albarn knew the consequences of betrayal.

"Come on, join us." Soul persuaded.

She craved to talk back at him – it would break her charade and she did not want to risk the profile she took so long to create.

_Maybe…. Just maybe if I reveal a little of my true colors it wouldn't hurt right?_ She argued with herself, doubting herself already. She really cared for the well-being for her gang, if it meant getting killed, she would do it and get her gang out of everything; most of them couldn't get out of it as they sealed the deal a long time ago.

She wanted them to not worry about getting caught by the cops and live happily with one life and not two. She was like a double edged sword – If she did something wrongly: it would harm her friends, if she did it right, Eater's gang would suffer.

She couldn't swallow her pride to join his gang **(A/N: Yes she is contemplating as she wants her gang to be freed from the contract that made them join the gang)**, it would be a laughing stock if she tried it at all.

Why was she even considering anyway?

_I think I'll join him._ She thought, ignoring a weird feeling that made her heart stutter a little, knowing that she would get an A star for acting as she went through it on a daily basis. Once she even took anxiety pills just to prove her point, she might even knock herself out to go even deeper. _But first…._ She snickered, pulling out grey contacts and putting them on. She would never reveal her real eye color.

Hours passed as the final bell chimed, she was the first to get out of the classroom without tripping on her own feet and raced to the Biology room where Soul was having his last lesson at. The moment he stepped out of the door, he was dragged to the nearest vacant room before she calmed down and spoke. As much as his soul pulsed with worry and curiosity, he was gratefully for letting him escape from the fan girls who would swoon at anything he does. Recently, they had been more uptight than usual.

What could that ash-blonde girl who wanted nothing to do with him want?

"I'll join your gang." She said with finality as she raised her eyes to meet his crimson red ones, stunning him into silence as he stared into her grayish-green ones. He was shocked to see her eyes fully green like he had imagined but it was an accomplishment as she never looked anyone in the eyes.

The teachers got over it and knew it was due to her shyness, the students thought she was a freak.

"So why did you reject it in the first place?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"I figured you wouldn't take maybe for an answer," She admitted. "Is the invite closed or something? I could join another gang called Blade something…." She murmured innocently.

"Don't you dare," Soul growled as a snarl ripped in his throat; completely forgetting the fact that she spoke without any stutters, his fist clenching as he heard that wretched gang's name. Maka shivered in excitement at the deadly ring that was in his voice, feeling the shiver run down her spine.

"I don't see why I can't," Maka said nonchalantly, pushing him to the edge.

Seeing what she was trying to play at, he switched the subject. "So what do you prefer doing in the gang?"

"Backstabbing and Assassination." She said sweetly, sitting on the table.

"Like?"

"Shoving a gun down someone's throat and pulling the trigger or a clean shot in the head."

"Any more?"

"Throat slitting, shooting their groin, pressing the vital point of their neck so they go to hell earlier."

"You're a sadist."

"Being a sadist is a talent."

"So are you still joining?"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Don't get me involved in gang fights."

"Why?" He asked, confused by her weird request. The best part of being in a gang was definitely the fights they got into and if you join a gang voluntarily you must really love blood and violence which she obviously loved both since she listed quite an amount of painful things.

"I want my record to be clean." She scoffed, grinning like mad. Her plan was going well and she wanted to get an inside look of what was going on in his gang.

"Deal." He shrugged, holding out his hand for her to shake it. She gave it one firm shake before covering her eyes, walking out.

_Let's see what this girl is made of._ He grinned, saving her number into his phone. He liked her alternate name that stated Karma.

_I'll see you tonight at 8. _He texted her, looking smug as he got out of the room.

_Soul Eater Evans, prepare to be thrown of the scale. _Maka giggled maniacally as she snapped her phone shut, feeling a sweet sense of victory. Things were definitely getting too interesting.

* * *

**Will she succeed in her motive or will Soul find her out? That will be said in the next chapter xDDD till then happy waiting! Please review alright? Stay tuned for the next update which I can hopefully manage before 2 weeks? No promises made!**


	10. Chapter 10 Crazy

**I've got good action installed for you guys today so hopefully you will enjoy it :) I'm just happy I wrote a lot today xDDD and honestly, I'm ecstatic as today has definitely been a good day for me. Moving on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, Maka wouldn't be juggling 3 lives :P**

* * *

Looking at the large room in amusement, Maka couldn't help but scowl internally as she saw the base that the Gun Takers occupied. Unlike them, they didn't bother to keep inconspicuous but as always, the most dangerous place is the safest of them all really eerily matched this scenario.

As she sat in a small corner where it was rather dark, she waited for the people to start strolling in. She had purposefully came early to explore the place and she had to admit, Eater definitely had a taste for designing as all the rooms were well-furnished and they didn't outdo one another – just puzzle pieces that fit together in harmony.

"So this is the girl that caught Eater's eyes." Akira sneered as Maka quickly grabbed out a gun, knowing that she would hit her target.

Her eyes were still partially covered by her hair but Akira could see grayish-green eyes illuminating in the dark and immediately knew that this girl was not one to be messed with. Taking a step back, he held out his hands and called truce.

Visibly relaxing, she sank back into the wall. "W-What do you want?"

"Nothing much really," Akira shrugged. "Call me Aki."

She nodded as she strained her neck to see that most of them preferred coming in groups and she knew that the Gun Takers were rather small as it only accepted people who could shoot well or it would be a waste of ammunition.

Brushing off the dust off her shorts, she joined the crowd as Eater stood on the table, claiming his gang's attention. He was powerful – everyone respected him. "Today we have a new addition." He declared as his gang roared.

"Our new addition is… Ma-Karma." He announced as the ash-blonde stepped up, pretending to be as timid as she could.

"Are you sure she as capable as your god?" Stark scoffed.

"Well why don't you have a sparring match with her then?" Eater asked arrogantly, challenging Stark to accept the challenge.

"Sure, why not?" The bluenette smirked, the rest of the gang giving them space as both of them dropped their weapons and pushing it aside. Stark was already in his fighting stance whereas Karma was not. She just stood there, pushing her hair onto her eyes before she shifted her leg slightly.

Maka knew pretty well she wasn't called the leader of Blade's game for nothing but the only one who managed to almost go on par with her was none other than Patty.

The signal was given for them to start but none of them made any visible moves to attack, they just scrutinized each other; trying to find their weak points.

Stark was surely something to look at. He had a well-bulit body and had obviously been training and she didn't want to test her limits of how many smacks it would take for her to collapse on the ground due to the blow she would have been dealt.

His strength would be a bitch for her to deal with but hopefully her agility and reflexes would make up for her disadvantage. Lunging at the ash-blonde as she quickly dodged his fist; she ducked down and swept him off his feet as she did a back flip to make some distance between them again.

She had to keep dodging and playing offensive once in a while to get him pissed so that he would be more reckless and give her an easier win. She beckoned for him to attack, provoking him as his eyes narrowed to slits.

She waited for the perfect moment to come before he arched his back low enough, going over him as she tightened her legs around his neck, trying to get him to hit himself. Changing tactics as he tried to swerve her off, she stopped messing with the upper part of his body and pushed him down with a solid kick in the back.

She smiled triumphantly as his face hit the ground, waiting for him to get back up. She was enjoying this but she knew she had to finish him off soon before he caught up with her moves. She charged forth as he got to his feet but it was a huge mistake. Stark seemed to have recovered enough as he grabbed her hand and smacked her onto the wall – she felt the impact for the first time.

Sliding underneath his legs before she landed a kick in his face, she could already see the anger that was soon to be bursting out of him. She would dearly appreciate someone going for her throat – it would give her something to waste on.

"That's enough." Eater said, his voice booming throughout the room. She pouted a little as she brushed the dirt off her knees, cursing that she didn't finish him off. Somehow the entire room feared Black*Star losing it, he must have been frightening when he went on rampage.

"It was fun to fight with you."Maka grinned as she tucked her weapons back to their original positions, pleased that she had found someone that would make her days fun here.

"Sure," He gave her one of his 'godly' smiles, looking at the newest addition strangely. He was hoping that he wasn't the only one who noticed that her fighting style of vaguely familiar to someone but he couldn't really put his finger on it and he didn't did not want to offend her.

Staying a slight distance from the gang as she wasn't use to it, she couldn't help but fidget nervously. Would it truly be safe for her to continue this dangerous life when most of the popular guys knew that that she certainly wasn't the geek she pretended to be?

Wishing that he would go over hid ambush plans faster such that she could quickly get her information and get out, she looked at the different mappings of areas they conquered and planned on conquering. She suddenly felt slightly scared as the sketches of the run down mansion were in the pile, knowing that it was going to happen soon.

"These drawings are detailed and exquisite aren't they?" Eater murmured suddenly, catching her attention as she violently swung her fist, wanting to hit the distraction.

She glared at herself to keep her hands tied to the back, she nodded, seeing that every small detail had been recorded and without faults.

"Who drew them?" She murmured, touching the drawings and hoped to find something wrong with it.

"Ferb has a keen eye." He answered. "Ferb is actually Oxford."

Scowling as she heard that name who she was constantly competing the valedictorian for, she found herself hating this more and more. Knowing too much of your enemies really sucked sometimes. Her school life and gangster one was going to collide soon and it was getting dangerously close.

* * *

**I will be hoping to cover the ambush plan thingy next chapter and I wrote this while I was really sleepy T.T don't expect too much out of it . Oh and please do follow me on tumblr as I do tons of stuff on it for fanfictions. The website is yuuki-illene. tumblr. com**

**See you next update that will hopefully be soon and don't forget to leave a review. It wouldn't take too long…. Right?**


	11. Chapter 11 Ambush failed

**This one is a really weird chapter... that's one way to put it. Well hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't judge me because I don't own Soul Eater, hell no.**

* * *

"So what are you going to do with the places that are in the drawings?" Karma murmured as her fingers subconsciously brushed against the mapping of the run-down mansion.

"Conquer of course," He chuckled, admiring the good workmanship of Ferb's.

"All of this?" She asked incredulously, as she looked around the room that had paper held by pegs and stacks of paper that mounted almost every inch of the corner of the room and shelves.

"Of course not," Eater shook his head in amusement. "Just those that are on the table."

"So which one is Blade's Game's property?" The ash-blonde gangster asked as her eyes darted back and forth, seeing most of the land they claimed all drawn out. No detail was missing – it was absolutely flawless.

"Well all the places we want ARE their land." He cleared his throat as he eyed Karma suspiciously, watching her every movement.

"Base?" She questioned, praying that they got the wrong place.

"The mansion," Aki immediately cut in as he leaned onto one of the walls that were a little too close to comfort for her. She wasn't exactly pretty if she would say so herself but it must have been the clothes that she was wearing that was attracting unwanted attention from the other people.

Damn tight-fitted clothes.

"Get out Aki," Soul said patiently and Aki immediately trudged out, grumbling.

"So you spied on them?" She almost hissed and lunged for his throat but she kept her hands clutching onto her shirt and stood her ground such that she wouldn't budge. If she hissed in front of Eater, it was a dead giveaway.

"Naturally," He shrugged. _Calculative freak._ She snarled slightly under her breath, thinking how stalker-like it was.

"So when do you plan to attack?"

"Eventually,"

"Specify _eventually_."

"Soon."

"Do I need to strangle you so that you will stop getting onto my nerves?" She seethed, cracking her knuckles as she glared at her 'leader'.

"Calm down," He teased. "In a week once the preparations are complete, I suppose."

"I see, leave me out of it." She waved. "I need to catch up on my homework. Call me if you need anything."

Escaping the dangerous premises of the Gun Takers, she heaved a sigh of relief as she distanced herself further and further from their base. The ambush for them was already set and she was going to do anything to get the element surprise. She refused to let them win.

Well one way was to lure them to their territory….. She snapped out of her reverie as she took of the contact lens and stored it in the box, quickly dying her hair and wearing the usual outfit for the gang. She needed to see them immediately – the wheels of the plan must start cranking in order to be claimed victorious. She sent a quick text at midnight as she gathered all the weaponry upon reaching the mansion, looking at how many firearms they had and how much weight the old walls could hold.

Heaving a sigh of relief as she saw that most of them had gathered, she smiled. "Blade's Game," Her voice rang into the air as everyone swerved their heads to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry for being selfish but apparently the inside people that I have deployed to get information from the Gun Takers have been said that they WILL ambush us and soon."

They roared at the news, clearly not happy about the sudden change of plans. What happened to lying low while they tried to know what they did? They certainly did get information – Mission Accomplished but the plans that their leader had were uncalled for.

"What do we have to do?" Amryl asked, her icy blue eyes focusing on Revenge who she had respected all along.

"We have to decimate their numbers until they reach the head of operations where we will claim their leader Eater as captive such that if they step foot on our threshold….. We'll make sure we torture him. Beth and Trish, I'm sure you'll take the honors of doing that?"

The Brooklyn sisters grinned crazily as they twirled the pistol with ease, cocking their head to side the side in agreement.

Revenge smiled warily. Things are so far so good… next was to give out commands about what to do. She gathered everyone to the main table, dishing out tasks for them and they were to be done in a day or two. Triumphantly, she leaned back, her mind running through the rough scenario that will happen.

+~*~+~*+ **Different**+~*~+~*~+

Her ears perked up as she heard silent footsteps tapping onto the wooden porch, she looked through the dusty window that barely gave her a view but enough to see the dark colors that stalked the night.

Surely they were heavily-armed and utterly stupid to want to infiltrate an enemy base. Everything was set – the attic was a layout of arrows shooting out the moment someone triggered the line, the third storey was too unstable to walk in unless you are feather-like like Tsubaki who could move with unearthly grace. A few of her members fell through the steps and thus it was too dangerous to commence anything else.

She knew it had started as she shifted into her hiding position, eyeing the people who were moving slowly under her. The arrows above started to make a sound and it startled them. Taking the advantage along with those that could aim well; they shot a few bullets which were barely heard due to all the commotion above.

Doors slammed as she heard people getting dragged in before they were knocked out unconscious and dumped into the dumpster as they continued to ascend down before dropping through the weak wooden stairs and falling onto their team, making her feel a little relieved on killing less people.

The scene was gruesome – blood splattered all over the attic walls and a floor, dripping through the cracks like it was a leaky ceiling. Holes in the third floor as it has been mingled beyond repair, tons of body ready to be sent home or disposed. Some bullets wounds in the people who have been shot but not fatal enough to die.

Eater looked in horror at the members who were still standing, shocked to see that it had decimated to so less. He suddenly felt betrayed; as if they were prepared for them. He crept down the stairs where there was light source ahead, surprised to see it having good lighting and furniture. He thought he was safe.

He was knocked out in the next.

* * *

**UH OHHHH what happened to Soul? I know... you don't know xDD Review please and follow and favorite if you haven't no author doesn't like sweet things as such.**


	12. Chapter 12 Slipping in and out

**This is more of a filler chapter, I'll be honest and I can't write a long A/N as my mum is rushing me . Ohh well! Enjoy alright. I'm going to get killed.**

**Disclaimer: Mama mia, I don't own Soul Eater XDD**

* * *

He woke up in the dark room, feeling the headache pound in his veins, making the pain hit him once more. "What the fuck?" Eater groaned as he tried to focus his sight, only feeling that he was bound to the wall by shackles and his neck hurt from all the strain.

_Who knew Blade's Game had a dungeon?_ His mind mocked.

"I see that you're awake." A high soprano voice echoed softly in the room as he turned his head slightly to find where the noise came from.

"It's that or my spirit ran off and I'm imagining things." The leader of Gun Takers scoffed sarcastically.

"You sure have a humor for someone who has their life on the line," Revenge said dryly as she stepped out from the dark, her jade green eyes piercing and mesmerizing as ever.

"Well at least I'm dying of honor." He offered.

"More like humiliation." She drawled out as she flipped her knife again and again, a smirk replacing her impassive face.

"I always knew you as a sadist but seeing it in action is sure terrifying." He said sarcastically.

She chuckled slightly, jamming the knife back into her holster. "You should be terrified." Then she suddenly leaned in, her hot breath tickling his ear. "You don't know what I might do to you."

"I guess it's all planned out? My schedule to torture the shit out of me?"

"Supposedly, for someone like you, you had flaws." She scoffed.

"Hey, people make mistakes."

"Mistakes?" She laughed darkly. "For someone who figured out their enemies' base on the first attempt wouldn't be considered as a pure coincidence." She enunciated the last word carefully.

"Well, it was a guess." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well then, Mr. Know-it-all….. I suppose you know what I'm going to do next?"

Trying not to shudder, his voices came out evenly, without a trace of fear when really, he was feeling the opposite. "I'm sure I'll figure it out sooner or later."

"When you're dead," she said smoothly as she traced the edge of the knife down his cheek. "Make sure you stay awake throughout everything." She whispered, efficiently making a huge gash from his left shoulder to his right waist, making sure it would leave an eternal scar and a threat that she was not be messed with.

**異なる – ****Different**

"Fuck." He hissed in pain as he tried to sit up, jolted back from his subconsciousness as the pain seared through him again.

"Couldn't you have used morphine?" He panted through the pain as he winced yet again, feeling the sharp hot needle pierced into his skin.

"Oh we could," Black*Star said sarcastically as he held his leader down. "But you would have been dead by the time we could treat you."

"Fine." He mumbled, trying to keep still such that whoever who was treating him wouldn't bail on him halfway due to how fidgety it was.

"Do you want me to knock you out?" Black*Star offered, cracking his knuckles. Eater knew he wouldn't have the time for the morphine to spread – instead he would go for a slightly more painful method but it would have been worth it.

"Go ahead." He grunted, before his world went black…. Again.

* * *

His crimson red eyes cracked open again, feeling the numbness in his body. "God, how long have I been asleep?" His voice hoarse and rough.

"You could roughly estimate three days…." Ox said warily as moved out of his position to go to his leader's bedside.

"So long?" He spluttered, trying to get up only to be hit by a wave of vertigo that brought his head smashing down to the not so comfortable pillow.

"Yes that long, bro." Black*Star sniggered.

His hands instinctively reached out to the wound on his chest. The pain was there but hell, it was a huge scar – nothing he ever had before.

"Revenge did good on that. We had to give you at least thirty solid stitches to get that wound to close. You lost tons of blood." Ox murmured.

"I bet I look like a pale geek freak right now." Soul joked, trying to relieve the tension in the room. Yea he had been on the verge of death – big deal.

"Worse." Black*Star deadpanned. "A ghost more like it." He said as he tossed the albino a mirror after he checked himself out, going 'damn I look hotter than god itself'.

Soul couldn't believe his reflection that stared back at him. He looked lifeless, his face so pale that the eye bags looked purplish. He lost the healthy glow that used to be on his cheek and his tan looked like he had stayed indoor for years. "Holy…."

"Fuck." The bluenette finished, grinning.

"So doc, when can I get out of this place?" Soul asked, wanting to get off the bed so badly.

"In a few days, depending on your condition. Force yourself now, you are just asking for a death wish." Stein suddenly popped into the room with his signature stitched wheelchair, scaring the guys who resided in this room.

"You told him?" Soul hissed.

"I don't see what's wrong with telling a teacher that their student is in critical condition." Stein droned, his glasses glinting in the light as he pushed it up to the bridge of his nose. "Besides" – He smirked. "I like seeing people almost killed in cold blood."

The students shivered, their minds running on a similar line. _'Sadistic bastard he is.'_

"Fine." He grumbled, pulling the covers over himself once more, slipping into slumber involuntarily as his body craved for it.

**Days later~**

The girls swooned as he stepped through the corridors, striding confidently as per usual. His usual friends flanked to his sides, making him look more powerful than ever. He wouldn't say he loved the attention – it just made less people mess with him.

"What's been going on these past days?" Soul asked as walked down the long hallway of DWMA.

"The usual." Akira grinned cheekily. "The usual girls and guys coming to school with bruises, people becoming cold and distant, on and off relationships, you name it."

"Seems boring." Soul muttered under his breath as his eyes searched for the Brooklyn sisters, his mind brimmed with question he wanted to ask. Catching sight of them, he jogged to them, immediately blurting out his question.

"Do you know what's Revenge's real identity?"

Taken by surprise, they quirked their eyebrows simultaneously. "Why do you need that information?" Liz said quizzically, feeling suspicious. "Will you kill us if we don't say anything?"

"No killing involved. Don't tell me you aren't curious to know how she is in school." He waved it off, shrugging.

"We are….. But Revenge doesn't like the other life she had…." Liz shook her head, Patty looking curious as she jerked her head back and forth looking excited. "That's why she joined a gang…. She fought hard to get to where she is. I don't think I'll tell you even if I knew."

Soul allowed herself a little smile at their loyalty to her. "I see….." He thanked them before he rushed to his locker to grab last minute things for class. He was surprised to see a neatly folded letter flutter out his locker along with a crushed paper.

_I can't join your gang anymore – papa says it's dangerous and he doesn't like me getting involved. Sorry. – Maka Albarn; Karma._

"At least she had the cutesy to tell me." He said to himself.

He slowly pulled open the paper, shocked to see the vaguely familiar scrawl.

_Don't try to find out who I am. Eyes are following – don't you dare try anything or you'll see another scar on your chest._

* * *

**I know I'm evil XDD come on guys, 100 reviews? Pretty please with cherry on top? Favorite and Follow if you haven't and hey, I'll try to upload more chapters as soon as I can .**


	13. Hoax

**PLEASE READ EVERYTHING IN THIS AUTHOR NOTE!**

**i know I'm effing late for the update on _Different_ and just to tell you, I feel really extremely gulity because for one, I have a horrid writing block for this particular story and I've been late for the update for 2 weeks for goodness sake, I know you feel unhappy and everything that this an author's note and I'm genuinely sorry.**

**I've been really caught up with my co-curricular activities along with the preps for my tests, projects and of course my homework. I would be lying if I say I'm not stressed and after every update I had I literally collapse onto my bed and fal asleep immediately. I'm just honestly thankful that my insomnia hasn't start bitching out on** **me yet**.

**I PROMISE to upload a 2000 word chapter by 2 weeks and I will make sure that the content is appealing. i won't guarantee that I'll be abe to upload my other stories either and just to let you guys know, i've honestly been sucked dry of energy almost every goddammn day when I have to stay back and you don't know how happy I am that I have no freaking tutorials**

**Some of my test results are really bad, I have to pull up my socks big time and plus my mid-year exams are coming up with ultimatwly suck *sighs* I probably won't be able to write so much although I will have a one week break but its been occupied by school stuff (again) and I NEED the rest of my time to study and do my notes and stuffs like that. I won't be able to upload often (why am I reiterating this) and honestly, I am not relieved. I actually had plans to quickly finish up _To Trust_ but seems like it got ruined.**

**And trufully... my gaming obsession for TF2 (Team Fortress 2) has not been helping and hey, if you decide to suddenly hate on me... I really won't mind because I'm such an arse and I totally effing deserve it. i won't abandon this story, it's just that I have the plans for ity but I don't know how to fill up the gaps ya know?**

**if youre bored, go check out my friends_ PrimordialFalls, Lialane Graest, TheAUWalker and SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid_. Their story content is awsome, trust me and do check out my new one-shot called _When I was your man_, something that actually made me feel productive after days of nothing,**

**don't forget to follow me on tumblr (which i've been neglecting too): sereco4yuu. tumblr. com**

**i started a wattpad account and my name is: yuukiillene**

**Check out my other stories and hey, next time maybe you won't be so mad at me!**

**Confession #1**: I think about marrying Soul Eater Evans or Monkey D. Luffy or Portugas D. Ace all the time. A known fact that I am a fangirl even though I'm a really tomboy-ish and a person with violent tendencies.

**Confession #2**: watching people suffer is a guilty pleasure of mine because I honestly can think of worse ways for them to be tortured. I want to see people get burnt to fried critters and that's how** Awaiting Death** was born.

**Confession #3**: I can get bored at anytime. Even if I'm studying in class and I'll be like fudge this shit... It's so boring and start asking questions like yuu, why you so yuu? And I start ranting bullpoopie.

**Confession #4**: under any circumstance (unless I'm studying) you cannot let me hold an object. I have a liability of throwing it at someone or actually just destroying the thing itself. Once, I took a pop end and stabbed my friends frog keychain and it had a hole in it and the tip of the pen sunk in.

**Confession #5**: I probably use Maka Chop more than Maka does. Like seriously, I carry a book around with me and smack people senseless. Well now I know why they fear books so much.

**Confession #6**: I'm really a bitch. Like if you get on the bad side of me... prepare to get sabotaged, hit, mocked, humiliated, made fun of and provoked most of the time. That's because I'm batshit crazy.

**Confession #7**: I have a gaming obsession. I play from game to game, be it BlackShot, League of Legends, Counter strike Online, Sudden Attack, Maple Story, AuditionSEA and others, I've tried it and Yea, I'm just really addicted if the game is good enough.

**Confession #8**: I like SpongeBob SquarePants and Tom and Jerry. Still watching it.

**Confession #9**: I'm really hyperactive, I can't keep still and when I laugh, I probably don't stop until my sides feel like they are going to split.

**Confession #10**: I constantly insult and demoralize myself, I enjoy tons of sports and most of all, I can talk to random strangers and don't feel awkward at all.


	14. Chapter 13 Piss-off competition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!**

_**I'd rather have an enemy who says they hate me, than keep a "FRIEND" whose mission is to put me down.**_

_Previously on Different…._

Don't try to find out who I am. Eyes are following – don't you dare try anything or you'll see another scar on your chest.

-Revenge

* * *

He quivered slightly in fear. He suddenly felt like the school was no longer a safe compound – not with his enemy lurking around the corners and he didn't even know who the hell it was and who to look out for. He was positive that the entire Blade Game knew of his existence but why did Revenge need to be so confined in secrecy?

"Damn her and her ways to cover up her tracks," Soul growled, kicking the lockers in anger.

"Mr. Evans! Destroying school property is against the rules." Ms. Azusa snapped. "My office. NOW."

Groaning, he trudged reluctantly to her office, ready to receive his detention slip.

"A caramel hot chocolate please." The ash-blonde girl murmured to the waitress as her head throbbed. When she woke up in the morning, she thought that she had caught on a fever or maybe a head-splitting headache decided to attack her but she was shivering from the nightmare so much that she was delusional or maybe even paranoid.

"_Maka Evangeline Albarn…. I finally figured you out." Soul murmured as the ash-blonde girl who seemed so panicked hid behind the wall in confusion, her eyes casted down as she clutched onto her head._

_She seemed confused and hesitant; something that Maka would only act out, not act as if those were her true feelings…. But this Maka seemed like she wasn't acting and she was trying to figure out what was amiss in her life as she frantically looked around the house for some clues. _

Maka pulled herself back to reality again as the waitress approached her; the green-eyed girl thanked her and left a gracious tip, sipping the nice beverage.

"_Run!" Maka screamed as she pushed her legs to run faster as she signaled her gang to seek for cover, tucking the locks of hair that blocked her eyes. She was running like her life depended on it as the loud howls and shouts filled the air._

"_They're coming… they're stronger than we thought they are, Eater! You've got to run!" Maka said hysterically as she dragged Eater with her, seeing the huge gang approach them at a fast pace. _

_They ran into the darkness of the unlit tunnel, it seemed like hours or days and they didn't stop – it felt like they ran a thousand miles non-stop as the threat's voice seemed to dull in the background of their loud thudding hearts and quick footsteps along with their heavy breathing._

"_Why did you save me and my gang Revenge?" He asked breathlessly as they slowed their pace._

"_I have no idea…" She laughed heartily. "I have my morals I guess."_

Her head throbbed further as she recalled one of the dreams. What in the world was that? Why her eyes would be mixed with adoration and love for her enemy. She knew herself – but the dream was really dangerous.

What was the threat? Why would she be working with the Gun Takers? Feuds usually lasted until the leaders die but it would still get passed on. It was impossible for them to be friends, let alone allies. Maka blew her bangs away from her eyes, frowning at the brown color of it.

She had experimented with too much temporary hair dye last night, she was affirmative of it. She walked out of the coffee shop as she breathed in the dry air of Death City, her eyes focusing on a spot as she could see faint sizzles of heat rising into the upper atmosphere.

She was troubled, that was for sure. She continued to trudge on with her mind completely consumed with her dreams, smashing into a solid chest, falling onto the floor as she glared at the person. "Watch where you're going!" She hissed, brushing the dust off her skirt.

"Says the person who was barely paying attention."

Her mind immediately registered the thick husky and sarcastic voice as her head shot up, shocked to see the albino boy who was in her dreams. _Shit, _she cursed, picking herself up and glaring evenly into his eyes.

Right now, she didn't give a damn whether she was discovered because he needed to be put into his place when it came to manners.

"Well how _gentleman_ of you since you knocked a girl off her feet while you're still standing and expect her to apologize? Boy, I wonder who is unlucky enough to be your wife. Wait – I doubt you'll ever find a girlfriend." The ash-blonde retorted, smug.

"You doubt my sex appeal?" Soul scoffed. "Many girls in my school drool over me."

"Well they must have some SERIOUS eye problems." She cocked her head to the side and pretended to think. "I bet once they see that your balls are just imaginary I'm sure they'll leave you to sulk at your own misery."

"Why you –"

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Maka whistled innocently. _Insulting male genital parts definitely is the way to push their buttons. _She bit her lips, giggling.

"Well you're flat as a board." He countered.

"At least I don't fake by putting in socks to fool people that I have a crotch, sweetheart." Said Maka in a sickly sweet voice.

"I don't need to fake! I have a dick so shut up!" He roared.

Everyone on the sidewalk turned to face them, making Maka smirk. "Oops, isn't that too much information!?" She said in mock horror. "I'm sure you have a dick…. Once you get your sex change operation done."

She sauntered off, feeling better since the idiotic dreams.

He was fuming when he got back home, mumbling about how disrespectful teenagers were (when he was one himself) and how dare that bitch say that he didn't have a dick. It pissed him off too no end.

But he had to admit that she was had the flair and was one feisty chick. If she hadn't pissed him off, he might have considered dating her. What's more was that he embarrassed her in front of the whole crowd of people.

He growled as his phone vibrated, digging it out of his pockets, slightly surprised to see such a long text from Dmitri who was usually quiet and liked speaking in short and sweet sentences that were too the point.

:.

From: Alex  
To: Eater

A new gang named 'Madness' has been rising and out on rampage. I don't think they are the like of us because they are super blood thirsty and many gangs have lost their lives too their hands. As far as I'm concerned, they want to rule this town and make sure everyone knows who's their god or something like that. Their leader goes by the name Ashura; a few gangs like Arachnophobia and Medusa are under them and are out on the run again. Seems like a whole load of trouble and it was really Giko who killed one of Blade's Game's men, turned out he was under Arachnophobia.

:.

"Just what I needed, more trouble." Soul snarled.

It had taken them forever to wipe Arachnophobia out; damn did he hate their guts. He had to admit that they were calculative as hell, every single step was needed to be carefully planned or one wrong move, it would be check mate for them.

He had yet to solve the problem between Blade's game and he only knew a brief history about the association Medusa. They were in league with Arachnophobia for dirty business but they preferred to stay low and attack silently. As much as he knew, they haven't done much these few years and if they were out on the loose… who knew what they were capable of.

He needed a good plan and fast. Only if he could form a truce between Blade's Game again…. It would be a good solid investment if they could last and now with evidence that they did not betray…. It might just work.

"Black*Star." The albino barked into the phone the moment his best buddy picked up the phone. "Gather all the men because we've got trouble breaking loose soon."

**Sorry for the week or two of silence :/ at least I updated and I finally got things rolling again! I realize that the quality of this story is crap and I'm starting to edit so I'm going to edit and upload new chapters at the same time. Please follow and favorite if you haven't and hopefull I'll see you next week! Leave a review for me alright?**


	15. Note please read

**Ello my readers! Yuu here! *\(^o^)/* **

**well it's April and I know I'm behind in terms of my updates and of course, I have news to bring. I will be halting literally all my stories to spit aside time to study as I loathe losing out. Yea, this girl over here is very sensitive about school and grades. Do not fret, it will only last until 18 May which isn't really a long time if you put it into consideration... So yea! I absolutely refuse to lose out academically, I want so badly to get into the student council and I need good grades for that. **

**Please do not comment on this chapter, I will be deleting this the moment a new chapter is out. I'm really sorry about disappointing you guys, I'm really not the best at juggling ... **

**Hope ya forgive me and lots of love (plus sharp teeth and souls)**

**yuuki24688**


End file.
